Baggins family
The Baggins family was a prominant hobbit family. Its first members were Berylla Boffin and Balbo Baggins and had at least seven generations of Baggins families. It also was paternal family of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins History The Baggins family was founded by Balbo and Berylla Baggins. They started the family with having five children. Mungo born in SR 1207, Pansy in SR 1212, Ponto born in 1216, Largo is born in 1220-1312 Lily born in SR 1222. The third generation included Bilbo's father, aunts and uncles, thus Bilbo in the fourth generation. Most of them settled in the Shire. Related families * Boffin family * Grubb family * Bolger family * Bolger family * Burrows family * Boffin family (by marriage) * Took clan * Brandybuck family * Bunce family * Hornblower * Goodbody * Took clan * Sackville-Baggins family * Chubb family * Bracegirdle family * Proudfoot family * Brownlock family Members The following are members Born into the family and their spouses. * Balbo Baggins (TA 2767 -TA 2858)- Balbo was the first known recorded member of the Baggins family. He is married to Berylla Boffin and they had five children: Mungo, Pansy, Ponto, Largo, and Lily. * Berylla Baggins, nee Boffin)- Berylla was the wife of Balbo and one of the first recorded members of the Baggins family. SHe had five children with him: Mungo, Pansy, Ponto, Largo, and Lily. * Mungo Baggins (SR. 1207-1300)-The first-born son and child of Balbo and Berylla Baggins. He married Laura Grubb and had five children with her: Bungo, Belba, Longo, Linda and Bingo. He was the brother of Pansy, Ponto, Largo, Lily Baggins and grandfather of Bilbo Baggins and Otho Sackville-Baggins * Laura Baggins, nee Grubb (2814-2916) wife of Mungo Baggin0s and Bilbo's grandmother. She had been the officia. matriarch of the family from TA 2900 to 2916. She is the sister of Lavender and had five children: Bungo, Belba, Longo, Linda and Bingo * Bungo Baggins (SR 1246-1326): The first born son of Laura Grubb and Mungo Baggins. Bungo built Bag End for his wife Belladonna and their unborn child. He died about three years after Bilbo's coming of age. * Belladonna Baggins nee Took: Daughter of Gerontius" The Old" Took. Belladonna married Bungo and they had one child named Bilbo. Belladonna was friends with Gandalf teh Grey prior to her death. She survived her husband by eight years. * Bilbo Baggins ('''TA 2891): The only son and child of Bungo Baggins. Bilbo was famous for being the first hobbit to cross Mountains and the first Baggins to adventure throughout Middle-earth as a companion of Thorin Oakenshield. * '''Belba Bolger nee Baggins (SR 1256-1356): Second born child and eldest daughter of Mungo Baggins and Laura Grubb. She and Rudigar had one son name d Herugar. * Rudigar Bolger: A member of the Bolger family. He married Belba and they had one son together named Herugar, born in TA 2895 * Herugar Bolger (TA 2895-TA 2990: Son of Rudigar Bolger and Belba Baggins. He w husband of Jessamine Boffin and the father of Odovacar Bolger * Longo Baggins (SR 1260-1350): Second-born son of Laura Grubb and Mungo Baggin. Longo married Camellia Sackville, and they had a son named Otho. * Camellia Baggins (nee Sackville: a member of the Sackvillle family. She married Longo and they had Otho, who was the founder of the Sackville-Baggins family. * Otho Sackville-Baggins: Founder of the Sakcville-Baggins family. Otho married Lobelia and had one son named Lotho. He wa safterBilbo's house Bag End for many years. * Lobelia Bracegirdle: Wife of Otho Sackville Baggins and mother of Lotho Sackville-Baggins * Lotho Sackville-Baggins ('T.A. 2964): Son of Lobelia and Otho Sackville-Baggins. In books, Lotho took control over teh shire after Frodo and Merry, Pippin and Sam left, but this never happens in the book. * '''Linda Baggin's (SR 1262-1363): Fourth born child and second born daughter of Laura Grubb and Mungo Baggins. Linda married Bodo Proudfoot and they had one son named Odo Proudfoot * '''Bingo Baggins (SR 1264-1360): Last born son and child of Laura and Mungo Baggins. Bingo married Chica Chub and they had a son named Falco. * Chica Chubb nee Chubb: Bingo Baggins' wife. They have one son named Falco Chubb-Baggins * Pansy Bolger, nee Baggins (TA 2812) Firstborn daughter and second-born child of Berylla Boffin and Balbo Baggins. She married Fastolph Bolger, and had various descendants, that they were hardly recorded. * Fastolph Bolger (TA 2810): Pansy's husband and son of Rudolph Bolger and Cora Goodbody * Ponto Baggins (TA 2816-2911)-Second born son of Berylla Boffin and Balbo Baggins. He married Mimosa Bunce and had two children: Rosa and Polo Baggins * Mimosa Baggins nee Bunce: Married Ponto Baggins and had two children with him named Rosa and Polo Baggins *Rosa Baggins * Largo Baggins (2820-2912): Third-born son of Berylla and Balbo bAGGINS. Largo married Tanta Hornblower and they had one son named Fosco. * Tanta Baggins nee Hornblower - Wife of Largo Baggins. She had one son named Fosco. * Lily Goodbody nee Baggins (TA 2822-2912) Last born child and daughter of Balbo and Berylla Baggins (nee Boffin). She married Togo Goodbody. They had no children together. * Togo Goodbody - Lily's husband. They had no children together. Relatives Appearances * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Family tree> Berylla Boffin + Balbo Baggins | +------------+------------------------+---------------------------------------+------------------+ | | | | | Lily Pansy Mungo Ponto Baggins Fosco = Togo Goodbody =Fastolph Bolger =Laura Grubb = Mimosa Bunce = Ruby Bolger | | | +--------------+------------+------------+--+-------------------+ +----+---+ +--------+--+------+ | | | | | | | | | | Bungo Longo Belba Linda Bingo Rosa Polo Dora Dodo Drogo =Belladonna =Camellia =Rudigar Bolger =Bodo Proudfoot = Chica Chubb =Hildigrim |+--------------+ | =Primula Brandybuck Took Sackville | | | | | | | | | | Posco Prisca Daisy | | | | | =Gilly Brownlock =Wilibald =Griffo Frodo Baggins Bilbo Otho Falco Chubb Baggins See Took | = Lobelia Bracegirdle | family +----+-------+ | | | | | | | Ponto Porto Peony + Poppy Chubb =Milo Burrows Lotho Sackville-Baggins Category:Families Category:Hobbits